Seeing the Lustful
by Renoku
Summary: Three years ago, the Promised Day occurred. Roy Mustang lost his sight that day, forced to perform human transmutation. When Dr. Marcoh came to heal him with the Philosopher's stone, Edward Elric intervened. Now, Riza Hawkeye takes measures into her own hands to heal the Colonel. Takes place three years after 2009 anime. Warning: Mild Language (thanks to Edward Elric); Royai
1. Three Years

**A/N:** Hi! This is actually my first fanfiction, so I hope it goes well. It's set to be at least five chapters, but I'm pretty sure it will be more. I did take a few quotes from the anime, specifically episode 30 and episode 53 of the 2009 anime. All of this is set three years after the 2009 anime. However, chronologically, this is after Ed left for the West. So, technically, he isn't married yet, Black Hayate hasn't had puppies yet, there are no mini-Eds, etc. Also, Riza has not cut her hair again, and Roy did not grow a mustache in this fic. That's more of a personal preference. ...I guess I'm supposed to put some disclaimer? I don't own any of the characters mentioned throughout this fanfiction, and I don't own any of the quotes I use. I don't own FMAB. Um... I think that's all... Well, let's hope this doesn't crash and burn, right? ~Renoku

* * *

Seeing the Lustful

The bed was warm. The sun fell through the window, setting the white sheets ablaze in its transparent cotton. The dust blew slightly through the light, catching the reflection in peaceful dance. It was peaceful, but it was also early, and a Monday.

Riza blinked at the sudden light as it fell across her face. She stared blankly at the window, trying to formulate thought. Black Hayate snoozed at the foot of her bed, creating a warm weight on her feet. Riza looked down at the furry form for a second, and then looked up at the window again, still too asleep to think clearly.

_What… is going on…?_

Her eyes traveled to the clock on her bedside table. Five fifty-nine.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

Riza's eyes widened in realization just as the minute hand moved.

_BRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIING!_

She shot her arm out, clapping the top of the bell with her palm before it could cause any more damage to her ears. Her breath released a sigh as her nerves calmed. With a groan, Riza rolled up and stretched, yawning awake.

Black Hayate bounced up with a bark, and growled, looking around the room for danger. When he felt satisfied that the area was secure, he crawled up the bed and gave Riza a happy slurp on the cheek before plopping himself next to her, as if trying to get her to stay and fall back asleep.

Riza chuckled at the overgrown puppy. The past few years had allowed the dog to become larger, and she was tempted to cut his food down a little, if not for the pouty look that Black Hayate attempted whenever she tried. She was getting soft, with the state of peace that Amestris was in.

The dog burrowed into the pillow with his nose, and then sneezed, bouncing back in surprise. Riza laughed and patted his head. "Come on, you big lug. It's time to start the day."

She turned away from him and hesitantly put her feet to the floor. She shivered slightly as her skin made contact with the cold wood. She wrapped her blanket around her shoulders and slowly made her way to the small kitchenette in the corner of her apartment.

Riza filled the coffee maker with a new filter and poured the water in. She then turned to the toaster and popped in a couple of slices of bread. While her breakfast prepared, she walked over the door and took the paper that fell in though the mail slot.

_Right on time, just like clockwork. Or gun work._ Riza smirked dryly at her joke.

She moved back to her kitchen table and opened the paper, yawning as she reached behind her for a bag of dog food. She poured a generous amount into the small bowl and laid it out for Black Hayate next to the table.

_I guess a diet can wait. You're lucky pup._ She thought begrudgingly as she read the front-page headline.

_ISHVALIAN TRADING POST FINALLY OPENED TO XING_

She smiled; her work was finally paying off. As was his.

Riza looked over the edge of the paper thoughtfully. The sun fell across the table, casting it in an amber glow. But even as she stared into space, the room darkened to the point of memory. Riza's mind saw the older Elric brother sitting across from her, looking down as she cleaned the gun he had borrowed. He recounted his story, and his fight with Scar. And then Winry found out about her parents. The words were blurred in Riza's head; she'd heard it before. She didn't remember exactly. But then Edward said something that reached her mind's ear loud and clear.

"I really am hopeless. I didn't understand her one bit."

Riza looked down at the gun she cleaned and smiled, feeling a hint of sadness. "It's because you came back alive that you're worried about this. But then, you have to go on living. For the sake of those important to you, as well."

Edward grunted, and lifted his mug of coffee to his mouth. Riza paused for a second.

Then she continued, "Protect her. You love Winry, don't you?"

In a flash, Edward spit out his coffee and looked up, blushing. Black Hayate whined, having received the brunt of the flying liquid. The blonde teen sputtered, his face getting redder by the second as he hurried to make excuses. Riza's smile faded; she had thought wrong.

She continued to wipe the blood from the gun. "I apologi—"

The toast popped out with a small _ding_.

Riza jolted in her seat, brought back to the present. Black Hayate leaped up, startled by her sudden movement. He looked up at Riza, and then leaned against the chair, pushing his head underneath her hand.

Riza looked down at the dog. She smiled, and patted his head. "It's fine, Hayate. Just… remembered something."

_Why did I think of that?_

The coffee maker beeped once, the steaming water blowing hollowly. Winry looked over, shocked out of her thoughts again, and stood up, reaching for the jam out of the fridge as she did.

* * *

Steam rose from the water, and then condensed against the tile ceiling. Riza looked down at the shower handle, lost again in thought. She hugged her arms to her shoulders, brushing the top of the bumped scar with her fingertips. The burn didn't hurt any more, hadn't for years, but she could still remember the pain.

"I have a favor to ask, Mustang. Please burn this off, deface my back."

But even that had not been enough: when Mustang had strayed…

"Once all of this is over I'm going to end my life, and remove my secrets of flame alchemy from the world."

She had to go that far. It was… the only thing to stop him.

He said, "I can't afford to lose you."

It had been three years. Three years. Three years since the Promised Day. Three years since Father had died. Three years since Mustang had seen Truth. Three years since that Truth had blinded him.

And then Marcoh showed up with the Philosopher's Stone, ready to heal Mustang for good. There was no need for his Flame Alchemy, not with the current state of peace since Grumman took position as Führer, but he still needed his sight to heal his errors in Ishval. They all needed that sight.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Marcoh?" The hospital doors slammed open as the older Elric brother barged in. His red coat fanned out behind him like a demonic cape, to which that effect was intended.

Marcoh looked up, surprised. His eyes widened in realization as he tried to hide the small vial in his coat. "A-ah! Edward! I th-thought you were set to travel back to R-Resembool today."

Edward glared daggers at the doctor. "I was, but then happened to notice a small, red stone as you rushed past me in the station." He held a hand out to the doctor. "Hand it over! The Philosopher's Stone!"

Marcoh stuttered, but only clutched the bottle closer to his chest. "W-what do you plan to do with it?"

"Destroy it, of course! What else would I do?"

Marcoh's eyes widened in shock, and he shook his head furiously. "N-no! That's just a waste of the precious souls I used to make this!"

"The souls of the Ishvalan people you murdered?"

Marcoh's voice stopped in his throat.

Edward didn't let down. He held his hand out. "Hand it over Marcoh."

The doctor's head slumped in what seemed like defeat. But then he whispered, so that Riza could barely hear it, "N-no… n-never…"

The frown on the older Elric brother's face grew, and he clapped his hands together. "Fine! Suit yourself, you idiot doctor! I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice. They didn't call me the Fullmetal Alchemist for nothing!"

He pulled his sleeve down, and then froze, staring at his arm. It wasn't automail anymore; Al's sacrifice had regained the flesh. Edward grunted in annoyance, and then knelt down to the floor, and firmly patted the wood.

Nothing.

"GAH!" he screamed, realizing his mistake. Riza placed her hand on Mustang's shoulder, knowing that the Colonel tried to stifle a smile.

"God dammit! Stupid door of Truth and that stupid sacrifice and that stupid little God-thing that little bastard I ought to go right back there and wipe that smile right off his stupid little face!" The older Elric brother was throwing a fit, kicking over tables and hitting the water bowl off of the nightstand. It was surprising how strong his limbs were already, this soon after the fight; it had only been a few days at this point.

Alphonse poked his head into the hospital room, at that moment. A second later he yelped and ducked away as a bedpan flew out the door, splattering the wall with waste.

Alphonse looked back in, exasperated. He appeared to have been running, or hobbling, as his cane was still strapped to his arm. "Edward, why did you run off so suddenly? We're about to miss our train, unless you come along right no—?" He stopped, noticing Marcoh.

The doctor had fallen back out of his chair when Edward had raged, and the Philosopher's Stone had fallen to the floor beside him.

Alphonse calmly walked past Edward, who proceeded to pick up Marcoh's chair and smash it against the wall. He knelt down next to Marcoh, who looked up at him in surprise.

"A-Alphonse!"

Alphonse put a single finger to his lips, and reached his hand to the small vial on the ground.

Riza saw his movement. She turned towards him from her bed. "Al, what do you think you're doing?"

Marcoh's eyes widened in realization. "N-no!"

Alphonse didn't respond, and just shook his head. He smiled slightly and pocketed the stone. His eyes drifted to Riza.

He winked.

His face turned steely a moment after. "Edward!" He hobbled over to his brother and placed a hand on his arm. "We're going to miss our train, and I don't think I can run anymore!"

Edward's gold eyes traveled to Al's arm, and the cane. The wild look of anger left his expression. He breathed, "Fine. Let's go." He looked back at Marcoh. "This isn't over, you idiot doctor!" And with those words, he stormed out of the room, his red jacket flying behind him.

Riza released another breath. Typical Edward. She held out her hand to Alphonse.

Al shook his head. "No, I'll keep it safe, don't worry. Remember, I've seen more of the Truth than my brother has. There's another way for you to heal, Colonel, but until then, you two will have to look after each other. There's always another solution; my brother taught me that. Trust me."

He walked away from the bed and into the hall, leaning on his cane as he went.

Mustang sighed, "I hate to say it but he's right." He turned back to Breda and Fuery, who had watched the events with muted interest. "Now, I believe we were discussing dual-cropping?"

That had been three years ago.

Riza stared down at the tile while the water turned cold. She gasped slightly as it dripped down her back, over the ridges of the scars. She shook her head and turned off the water.

* * *

Riza walked into the room silently. Black Hayate followed at her heels. Mustang sat at the kitchen table of his apartment, staring into space. That's all he could see now anyway. The floor creaked slightly, and he perked up.

He looked in the direction of the door, across the room from Riza. "Lieutenant, it's about time you got here." His blunt words didn't hide the affection in his voice.

Riza smiled, standing behind him. "I'm behind you, sir." She had taken to calling him 'sir', as Brigadier General was too long of a title. Roy started, surprised, as Riza moved to help him stand up.

After three years, Roy had become accustomed to his blindness enough to move around his apartment and make himself meals. Riza came by every morning to take him to work.

"Have you heard the news yet, sir?"

Mustang smiled a sad sort of smile. "Well, I can't very much read the paper, but I assume you're talking about the trading post? Yes, my team has done an excellent job. Now I just need to get your grandfather to give up the position as Fürher, and then I'll finally be head of this country."

Riza didn't laugh at the man's aspirations, as ridiculous as they seemed.

They walked through the building and emerged into the sunlight. Riza raised a hand to shield her eyes. Roy didn't react, and instead looked blankly ahead. He felt Riza's movement beside him.

On the short drive to Central, he stated bluntly, "This world is imperfect. To see the world in its imperfections is true beauty." He smiled softly ahead. "I think the Elric's are rubbing off on me. That can't be good." He fell silent again, only to ask, "What do you think they meant?"

Riza frowned. They had this conversation every day. "I don't know, sir."

He sighed, "It's almost like this lust to see the world. To see if anything has changed. Nothing we do will ever erase the scars of our pasts; we can't fix that. But we can change it, can't we?"

"What do you mean, sir?"

"Do you think that he would forgive me now?"

Riza smiled again. "Yes, I'm sure he would."

In that instant, something clicked. Al's words, his promise. The last three years left another scar on Riza's body. She glanced over at Roy, and looked into his empty eyes. They were still there; somewhere in those dull pits, she could see the lingering mark. The eyes of a murderer. And she looked to herself, and saw her heart of Greed.

The rest of the car ride passed in silence, and Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye mentally planned her trip to Resembool.


	2. Vacation Time

Seeing the Lustful – Chapter 2

"What do you mean you want vacation time?" whined Brigadier General Roy Mustang.

Riza sighed, slightly exasperated. It was just after lunch, the time where the paperwork of the day was in piles, and the summer heat bled through the room. Mustang grew tired of dictating his papers to his Lieutenant while the rest of the Mustang Unit, now all happily reassigned to Central, ran around carrying out his various orders. It was at this time of day that Mustang reverted back to his childish self, whining about the heat and all the boring work and how he couldn't see. If he treated his blindness as a serious disability, he didn't let on; instead it just gave him one more reason to make others do his job for him.

Riza answered his inquiry, "Sir, the relations with the Ishval community have been proceeding well, and we've finally managed to create the trading post. From here, there are only minor disputes with lone rebel and small bands. The rest of the Ishvalans just want to return to their homeland, peacefully, if possible."

"But if you go on vacation, then who will take care of me?" Mustang groaned. "I'm more important than free time."

Riza heard the sarcastic note in his voice. "My job is to protect you, not babysit you when you're useless."

Roy twitched slightly at the word 'useless'. "It's not raining, is it? So tell me, how am I useless, Lieutenant?"

At that moment, the phone rang. Roy sat up and scrambled for it. He missed the receiver twice before he managed to pick it up. Riza averted her gaze.

"Hello? This is Brigadier General Roy Mustang speaking." He loved hearing that title.

Riza cold faintly hear the voice on the other line. "Hey, Roy! Just wanted to call and see how thing's were going up in Central."

Riza smiled, and Roy beamed. "Havoc! How're the legs holding up?"

"They're fine, I guess. Can't really feel them, but they're there. I get women coming in to baby me everyday, though, so how can I complain?"

"Ho, ho! Aren't you the lucky one?"

Riza froze for a split second before looking away quickly. She caught the eye of Fuery, who gave her a questioning glance. She shook her head. Fuery nodded, going back to his own stack of reports. He wore a knowing smile as he looked over the blueprints of new communications lines from Xing to Amestris. Kain always knew that the Lieutenant's relationship with Mustang went further than just subordinate and commander. But what could they do? They were coworkers, and in the military, nonetheless. Still, Mustang could be clueless sometimes with what he said. Then again, Kain Fuery was the only male in the room able to pick that up.

Mustang's conversation with Havoc carried on for a few more minutes. Riza didn't bother to pay too much attention any more. She remembered when he used to only get calls from Hughes back in the East, and then calls from Grumman in Central. Now, however, he found a new bud to waste time with, as the other two weren't exactly necessary, or able, to call.

She blinked once when the receiver set down with a _ding_. She glanced over and flinched when she noticed Mustang staring directly at her. His blank eyes locked with hers, and for a second, he froze, and sat up. Then he shook his head and looked out the window.

Riza took a moment to recover the breath she forgot to take in. For a second, she could have sworn… A rock in her stomach suddenly became lighter. She gritted her teeth. _ No, it was just my imagination. _She pushed down the hope, tying an iron shackle around it, and it sank back to the bottom of her emotions.

Roy stared out the window. You couldn't see it in his eyes, but the curve of his brow held a hint of sadness.

"Lieutenant," he started, "what were you saying about a vacation?"

* * *

The train whistle blew loudly. Riza looked out from under the brim of her cap. She wore her brown coat and bolo tie over her white cotton shirt. Her hair was hidden under her cap. Mustang trailed along behind her in his black suit and tie, wearing dark glasses with his walking stick in his hand. Black Hayate pulled him along on a leash, making the perfect seeing-eye dog.

Mustang complained, "Why do I have to wear this stupid suit now? And why do I have to follow your dog?"

Riza smiled. "Sir, I thought you found dogs to be the servants of mankind. Hayate is simply serving you." Her expression turned serious, "And besides, you've been targeted multiple times over the years. We still have to take precautions."

"Who's going to attack a blind man?"

Riza's pupils shifted to the corner of her eye. She spied behind a pillar ahead, and noticed the shady figure behind it. The corner of her coat lifted, exposing the holster of her gun as they passed. The mugger took notice and his eyes widened. He quickly moved far away from the dangerous Lieutenant.

Riza continued, as if nothing had happened, "No one sir, you're right."

King Fürher Grumman had allowed the leave of absence on the condition that they brought him back a souvenir.

"And what would you like, Fürher?"

"Ah," he had answered, thinking, "Just about anything from the East will do." He then added, in an undertone, "Just keep Mustang away from Central for awhile. The old boy is killing me with his sucking up and waiting for me to die. I swear his competition with Armstrong for my position is simply outrageous. I'd much rather give the position to my granddaughter."

Riza blanked at that, but the old man continued to ramble.

By the end of the week, both Riza and Mustang were cleared for travel, and they had taken a car to the station. The plan was a simple, one-week trip to Havoc's town, and then Riza would take a day or two off to travel ahead to Resembool, alone. Roy didn't know about the final detail, but she would figure it out with Havoc.

The train whistle blew again, louder this time.

"I think we should hurry, Lieutenant. We wouldn't want to miss our trip."

Riza looked over curiously at Mustang's response. But he simply whipped the leash in his hand, startling Hayate like a horse. The dog shot forward, dragging Mustang along to the train. Riza stared after them, before a small smile played at her lips. Before she could stop it, a chuckle escaped, and then a laugh, and she fell over her stomach as she stumbled to the train, dragging the two suitcases behind her.

Only Roy could make her laugh like that, the useless Brigadier General.

She managed to calm down by the time she caught up with him, but her lips were still turned upward slightly as she stepped onto the train.

* * *

**A/N**: The rest of my notes will be at the end of every chapter. Man, I wasn't expecting so many people to read it! Although, I do appreciate reviews as well. *nudge nudge* *wink wink* Honestly, it makes it more worthwhile to know how much others enjoy it. And I always accept criticism, no matter how rude (I say as my finger hovers over the report button). Now, notes on this chapter: it's short. Extremely so. But that's alright! Because I just wanted to upload something to sedate the insane ones. The next update may not be up until the end of the week, though, as I start school back up again tomorrow. So please bear with me! It's gonna have a lot of action, drama, and more intense Royai! (Still keeping it relatively PG/PG-13, so don't get your hopes up.) Also in this chapter, I made some references to the 2003 anime (against my will). And for those that don't know, Grumman does mention once in the 2009 anime that he has a granddaughter, and it is later revealed in the guidebook that he is Riza Hawkeye's maternal grandfather, not directly related. However, Riza states in episode 60 that she had no family members aside from her late father, so it is assumed that she does not know of this relationship. Just a fun fact! Maybe it will play a part in this; I haven't decided yet. Anyway, please leave a review and thank you for reading! :)


	3. Assassin

He snored in his sleep. Riza still wasn't sure if that was good or bad. Roy lay draped across the train bench with his hand over the back and his legs hanging off. His suit was getting wrinkled. Riza noticed this with slight annoyance, but she reminded herself that it was only for the train ride. Mustang had a book over his face, for reasons she didn't know. Maybe he thought it would make him look like he was awake. It didn't. But it did make him look a little more adorable.

Riza looked away sheepishly, a small blush flying across her cheeks. Her eyes drifted to the window. They had rented a private car, because they knew the Brigadier General would attract too much attention. It was useful, but it was also quiet, and quite boring since Mustang decided to take this time for a nap. Honestly, he could wait until she snuck away to Resembool.

The city slums and small townhomes faded from the view fast. Now the train sped through the forests that surrounded Central. The vegetation wound itself thickly, and only small bits of light made it through the canopy of the trees. The light available was tinted light green, and cast the whole car in a dark glow. Riza smiled; it was beautiful.

Suddenly, the forest fell away to open countryside. Riza flinched away and blinked at the sudden sunlight. She glared in annoyance outside, but stopped at the rolling hills and plots of farmland. The train past a grazing herd of cattle, and, like a small child, she waved at them, hoping for some sign of recognition back. One flicked its tail in her general direction; she'd settle for that.

Riza sighed, falling back against her chair. It wasn't that she hadn't seen the countryside before. In the past few years, however, she had only left Central once by herself, on another trip to visit Havoc, but only to get supplies, and that was in the first year. And even when she visited Ishval and cites with the Colonel, he preferred to have the blinds on the window rolled down for whatever reason. It had been so long since she had seen outside of the urban lifestyle that she couldn't help but to stare in awe at the plain, green scenery. Most people wouldn't have reacted at all, but the fields and pastures seemed so foreign to the cooped up Lieutenant.

Mustang snorted in his sleep, jerking slightly, before falling back to calm. Riza stared at him, incredulous. His slumber hadn't been disturbed by the sudden change of light; now Riza understood why the book lay across his face. She wondered if he had done that on purpose, to leave the blinds open so she could see the scenery. She shook her head roughly. _No, now you're just thinking irrationally. _He was blind, the light wouldn't have affected him anyway. Hope created ridiculous excuses for her heart to fight and pound against her chest.

A knock sounded against the car door. Riza flinched, and then looked up. Her eyes immediately became suspicious. She laid her hand under her coat, resting on the holster, just in case. She stood up and moved towards the door.

It slid open, revealing a man, a waiter, by his outfit, pushing along a cart. A large ice bucket sat on top, with a bottle of champagne resting within. The man smiled. His face was chiseled, with sharp blue eyes that still managed to look unconditionally cheerful, despite their violent angle. His blonde hair was cut short, and he had a goatee that looked scruffy in that haven't-shaved-for-two-days-but-still-looks-handsome way. His skin was tan for an Amestrian, almost to the point of an Ishval, but it looked good. Needless to say, his attractive appearance only deepened Riza's suspicion.

The man spoke, his voice deep and soothing, "Hello, ma'am, how are you today?"

Riza's eyes narrowed. She was wearing her disguise as an older teenage boy. Unless she had lost skill over the past few years, which was very likely, no one should have known she was Lieutenant. Then again, it was a bad outfit. She decided to drop the act.

"What do you want?" she asked, ignoring the man's question.

"Ah!" He turned to the champagne and lifted it out of the ice bucket. "This is for you! A gift to the Brigadier General from the engineer!"

Riza looked at it for a moment before turning back into the room. She had spoken to the engineer earlier, and he had asked if they wished for any refreshments. She had declined.

She called over her shoulder at the man waiting in the doorway, "Tell the engineer no thank you. Or go tell your actual boss. This is one of the the saddest assassination attempts I have ever seen."

A gun clicked behind her.

She whipped around, but the man didn't aim at her. His blue eyes glinted coldly now, and his handsome features contorted with the evil, sadistic grin cut into his face. He looked down the barrel of his gun at the hidden face of Mustang.

Riza's eyes widened. Before she could even think, before she could even feel, before she could even hear the rustle of Roy's clothes as the Brigadier General stood up, she let her body take control. She screamed, an ear-splitting, heart-wrenching cry of rage, as she leapt in front of the gun, grabbing the cold metal and pulling it into her own chest.

He pulled the trigger.

The gunshot was loud. Riza felt a pinch in her chest, like a vaccine, like a sickly medicine to calm her life. The cold gun in her life burned like a fire, wrenching her hand away, as the bullet pushed her back against Mustang, both of them tumbling over the seat. She laid still, her eyes shocked, feeling nothing. A warm, bubbling sadness rose in her chest, overflowing with the crimson breath of life.

Roy sat underneath her, caught by her fall. The blood pooled in his lap, sticking to the cloth like poison, and he almost lunged away from the sticky feeling. But then he felt the cloth of the coat, and the curve of her face, almost lifeless, still not feeling. She blinked once, and smiled up at the Brigadier General. He was awake.

Mustang pushed his hands under Riza's neck, and brought his face down to hers. He pressed his forehead against her own, and realized just who he held in his arms.

"Lieutenant… Wh-why?"

He didn't cry, but instead remained calm, breathing in the familiar scent of Riza's hair, which he had come to know so well. He heard her quickened breaths as the pain to breathe began to set in. He kissed her forehead, knowing that he couldn't save her now, not now, because of the loss of the Souls. He kissed her, tasting her sweet skin, knowing that he'd never done it before, and that he should have, and that it was too late. He touched her soft cheek, and laid his hand in the blood bubbling from her heart. He enveloped her last memory in his senses. Except for sight. He wished he could see her.

The blackness of his vision began to blur, fading to grey. Yellow, the yellow of her hair. He gasped against her forehead, seeing color for the first time in three years. He looked down at her, and he saw. He _saw_. He looked into her deep brown eyes and finally a tear fell. He saw her smiling face, which began to fade at the first sign of rain. The sun shown through the window, but the drops fell. He shook slightly as she smiled.

Riza closed her eyes, not feeling the burning of her lungs that fought against her heart for air. He was holding her to him. He was crying, but he was still holding her. And that's all that really mattered. Nothing else mattered anymore, as long as he held her, and was safe. She finally felt a single beat of her heart, before it stopped.

Roy froze, feeling, hearing, smelling, tasting, and _seeing_ the stillness beneath him. His eyes shifted up from her body.

He met the cold blue eyes of the assassin that stood in the doorway. The man tensed at the anger that filled Roy's eyes. He backed up a step. Roy clapped his hands together softly.

Roy had regained his sight at the compensation of Riza. Her life was worth so much more than just his ability to see. He placed his hands on the floor, and the wood of the train car sparked to life, catching the assassin's feet in place. Roy brought his palms together again, just barely a brush, but enough to complete the circle.

It was equivalent exchange.

* * *

**A/N**: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I honestly have no idea how this ended up happening, it just did. But! It's not over! :D I have a plan! But yeah... I really don't know what happened here... Um... Yeah... I got really angsty. I'm gonna change the genera from adventure/romance to either drama/romance or angst/romance. Should I change the rating to M? Someone please tell me if I should. I was expecting this chapter to be really lighthearted myself, but then... THIS... Yeah, I'm sorry... I'm going to write the next chapter now... ~Renoku


	4. The Other Side

Seeing the Lustful – Chapter 4

She was floating. She was standing. She was everywhere. She was nowhere.

Where was _this_?

Riza felt the ground below her with a jolt of nerves, but she couldn't see anything but white. She could hear nothing. Nothing except her own… she wasn't breathing. Her chest rose and fell, but nothing passed by her lips. With a silent, airless gasp, she placed her hand over her heart. Nothing. But a searing pain shot through her chest, and she fell to her knees on the floating white beneath her.

Riza's body lurched with another sharp throb. She clawed at the straps of her coat. It fell off her back, and she yanked the front of her shirt down. She stopped. Right above her heart, just above her breast, pierced a bullet hole. The memories rushed back to her, and she let go of her shirt as if the cloth burned her. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes when she saw Mustang. The life shined in his eyes, and she knew that he witnessed her last breath.

But… if she was _dead_… Then where was she?

"You're on the other side, Lieutenant," answered a familiar voice.

She grabbed her coat up and whipped around, surprised to hear that voice. Standing in front of her, taller than she remembered, was Al. His hair was a little longer, seeming to accommodate his gained height. His shoulders were wider, his body having recovered from the years spent in this realm. Muscles rippled gently under his white shirt. He wore light tan pants as well, but large brown hiking boots emerged from under the cloth; he'd been walking. The eighteen-year-old Elric brother smiled warmly at Riza, as if running into her on the side of the road, instead of _here._

"Al? Alphonse? What are you doing here?"

Al's smile faded, "I came to see you. I was hoping that you'd make it here without dying first, but it seems I'm a little too late for that." He released a dry laugh.

"What do you mean? Am I really…?" her voice trailed off, not able to finish.

Al shrugged, "Not completely. Your Door of Truth hasn't appeared to you yet, so you seem to be more alive than you think. However, this won't last for long, so hurry; come with me."

Al began to walk away from her, and Riza shrugged her coat back on, rushing after him. The scenery didn't change at all, just white all around. Riza looked around but saw nothing, so instead focused on the back of Al's head.

"This is where you spent three years of your life?"

"A lot more than that, now actually."

Riza frowned; it seemed too… boring here for Al's tastes. "Why'd you come back?"

"I don't usually. But it doesn't hurt to open another Human Transmutation Circle every once in awhile. It's helped me in Xing to assist Ling with his quest for power." Al laughed, "He really is just like Mustang, only he eats a lot more. But both of them have their eyes set on only one woman." Al glanced back knowingly at Riza, with a sad smile on his face.

The old, tired look in Al's features nearly stopped Riza. He'd grown so much in the past three years. Then his words sank in, and Riza couldn't help the wave of misery that crashed down on her. Roy…

She changed the subject, "What about you? Do you have a wife in mind yet?"

Al's smile softened, and eyes glowed with a small glimmer of happiness. "Yes, May and I are planning to get married soon. I guess that's no surprise, though. I have to wait a few more months until she's eighteen, but it's worth it."

He became serious suddenly. "Lieutenant, I assume that we are now on friendly enough terms that I can call you Riza. Riza, you have to listen to me. Do you still feel pain from your bullet-wound?"

Riza's hand moved to her chest. The sharp jolts of pain had faded to a dull throb, but it still hurt. She nodded.

Al's shoulder's tensed. "Good, that means you've still got life in you. When my body was left here, my soul felt no pain. That's because my soul had completely left my physical body. Your soul is still hanging on." Al gave her a hard smile, "You're just tougher than the rest. But we don't have that much time, so I have to make this quick.

"There is a way for you to go back to the physical world. You have to let yourself be overcome by your physical emotions. One in particular, that happens to control you at this time. What was your last thought before your death?"

Riza hesitated, before answering firmly, "That Roy held me in his arms."

Al's eyes became filled with worry. "Oh, dear…" He shook his head. "It will have to do. Focus on that thought as much as you can when I send you through the door."

Riza glared softly at the boy, but her thoughts were clear. Was her last memory that insignificant?

"Riza. You have to let your soul take control. Remember that. How's the wound holding up?"

Riza felt back at her chest, and stopped suddenly. The pain was gone. She felt… free.

Al's eyes widened at something behind her, and she turned slowly.

The female figure was white, stark white. A faint shadow glowed around her edges. She pointed at Alphonse.

"Alphonse Elric. What business do you have here?"

Al backed up, and stuttered, "Delivering the Truth."

The woman's pale mouth smirked. "You know as well as I do that that is my job. You'd do well not to meddle with these affairs."

"This is an exception to your affairs. She isn't ready for the Truth yet. Her time has not come."

Riza followed the dialogue briefly before realizing they were referencing her.

The white woman smiled, and suddenly, a door materialized behind her.

Riza gasped. Etched into the door was the tattoo on her back. Above the salamander, the eyes of a hawk pierced into her body, and below the triangular fire, an emblem of crossed rifles shot fire into the stone. Words in a language foreign to her, the language of Alchemy, crisscrossed around the design. But what struck her eye was the large symbol of Ouroboros that was chiseled inside the bottom circle.

Images flashed behind her eyes. The back of Greed's coveting hand. The grotesque All-Seeing Eye of Wrath. The symbol that lied waiting in Pride's shadows. The right shoulder blade of the fastest Sloth. The left thigh that changed, shifting under the red sparks of Envy's self-loathing. The slimy, foul-smelling tongue of Gluttony. And the final, the most scarring, the most visible tattoo burned into Lust's chest. Riza backed away from the door, but she moved nowhere.

"W-what is–"

"The Ouroboros doing on your Door?" Al finished for her. He gave Riza's Truth a pointed look. "You know as well as I do it is not her time."

The textured, but stark teeth opened into a sick grin. "It is often not their time, but they're here, are they not?"

Without a sound, the door opened, and loud, high-pitched calls echoed from inside. The inky blackness contrasted to the white world surrounding her, and Riza backed away from the writhing Truth within.

Al's voice was barely a whisper. "Riza… Run." When she didn't move, he turned to her and shouted, "RUN RIZA! RUN UNTIL YOU SEE THE OTHER DOOR! GO, NOW!"

Black tentacles lashed out from the Door, and Riza fled. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, but the hands only came closer. The pain in her chest throbbed alive again, slowing her down. She had no feeling elsewhere; she had no other goal but to escape.

One of the slimy hands reached her, brushing against her arm. She gasped. The pain in her chest suddenly left, and Riza knew she was closer to death than ever, closer to the Truth. She felt the growing need to stop, to give in…

Blue sparks flashed behind her, and the hands fell away. Riza pumped her legs as the feeling flared in her breast again, and she continued onward. She looked behind her to see Al close on her tail. He clapped his hands together and disintegrated a tentacle when he could. Riza turned her eyes forward, away from the frightening view of the black darkness that glowed with eyes, just like Pride's shadows.

Where she ran for, she didn't know. All she knew was that she couldn't stop. The white world didn't change at all around her.

A bright flash of blue almost caused Riza to trip over her feet. She turned towards it.

There, ahead of her, was a small wooden door. It was painted with peeling light blue paint, faded from age. It hadn't been opened in awhile. The frame was a browning white, rotten and falling apart. The hinges were rusty, and she wasn't sure if it would open. But she knew she had to get through.

The made it to the door, and grabbed the rusted doorknob. She twisted and pulled. The door made a _click_ sound and swung open against her by a power of its own. The inside was dark. Not the terrifying darkness of Truth, but calming, inviting, like the dark in the morning before she opened her eyes. She knew, she _felt_ the light. But she hesitated.

Then Al pushed her, and she was falling.

He called down after her, "Wait for me in Resembool! I'll be there soon!" His voice faded from her hearing.

* * *

Riza fell for a while. She lost track of time during her descent. But she could feel the life slowly returning to her body. In the silence, only one thought penetrated her mind: Roy. After the shock of her Door had left her, she managed to find her happiness again. She would see him again. And all she could think about, all she _wanted_ was to see her love again. To have him hold her, and kiss her again. It would work out this time, she knew it would. And so her lust for her life filled her soul.

* * *

Roy stood in front of the mirror, covering his eyes. He should feel grief. She was gone. She would never be coming back. Three days. Three days compared to the three years she had protected him, and he couldn't even bear to think about her. He should feel grief. Instead, all he felt was anger. An uncontrollable anger that threatened his every action. Anger that he wasn't able to avenge Riza's death before other military officers stopped him from finishing the assassin's suffering. Anger at the officers for stopping his authority. Anger that he had to wait for another month for the killer's trial, to see him executed. Anger that he had lost control. Anger that he could see. Anger that he was still blind to her. And anger that she was gone.

Roy brought his hand away from his face. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. This anger had consumed him. This anger fed on his singular, powerful soul. His left eye had tinted pale white. How appropriate: he had finally regained his sight, and now he could see the universe.

Except for her.

* * *

**A/N:** Umm... sorry I took so long? I'll try to finish the next update as soon as possible. I have a free day tomorrow so... WRITE! :) But yeah, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And in case you don't understand everything that happened, don't worry, it shall all be revealed soon... :P

~Renoku


	5. Hawkeye Crypt

Seeing the Lustful – Chapter 5

Riza jolted awake with a gasp. Air, sweet air filled her lungs, and she nearly cried with relief. She was alive, she was free, and her lust for life burned in her chest even more, now that she had it. Strange warmth filled her chest, pumping blood through her veins. She felt the need to _touch_ something, just to hold on and never let go, no matter what happened. Her hands groped away from her into the darkness.

There was still darkness all around her, but this time with the absence of life. Her back rested on cold, hard stone. As Riza continued to breathe, she noticed the air around her was old and stale, not sweet in the slightest. Her chest rose rapidly in panic, but she calmed down before exhaling, trying to keep a cool head. She sat up, and turned her head each way to no avail; it was far too dark to see anything. She moved her foot, and nearly fell. She seemed to be lying on a table of some sort, and her balance threw her off. Riza slowly slid her legs over the edge. She couldn't feel the floor, but then again, she was fairly short. She stretched her foot out, and the tip of her toe met stone floor. She found herself pushing up from the pedestal – for that's what she knew it to be – and standing on solid, firm ground. A growing feeling of dread weighed in her stomach as her thoughts began to draw away from her physical longing.

Shuffling, nervous, apprehensive, she took a small step. Then another after that, further into the darkness. Her hand remained on the emotionless bed of Death she had awoken from. When she reached the end of her only sturdy lifeline, she paused. She took a deep, wasting breath, and released, gasping at the small loss of contact. She stumbled forward blindly for barely a breath of her new life until she reached a wall. She stopped, feeling the uneven, broken brick. She could _feel_ it. But then despair broke her own barricade, and she followed the wall down to the right. The cracked stone jutted rigidly out from the structure, creating sharp edges that threatened her now feeling and sensitive palms.

An opening emerged from the wall, and Riza's hand slipped on the jagged brick. She tumbled forward, her torso falling into the gap. Her skin met old, coarse cloth, torn by age. Through the thin veil, hard, rotting bumps created a sickly texture. Riza's hand stung from where the stone cut her, and the blood started to leak slowly from the wound.

Suddenly, red sparks erupted in the space. The recess became illuminated with blood red light, and electricity coursed through the air. In the sudden brilliance, Riza saw bone. The skeleton she laid on flashed with a bleeding hue, and it's grinning skull gazed hollowly at her. She lurched back, away from the broken ribcage. She tripped, falling on the floor. She shuddered as the cause of her clumsiness – another bleached-white skull that appeared gruesome in the red flares – rolled away. She looked back up at the wall, and saw the plaque above it.

BERTHOLD HAWKEYE

Riza cringed, and then looked to her hand. Her cut gazed wide up at her, but the red sparks emerged from it, surrounding her hand in a dangerous yet protective cocoon. Before her eyes, the gash began to close, becoming a thin scab, a pale scar, and then, in less than a minute, it faded away, returning her flesh to normal. The sparks disappeared as suddenly as they came, like flashes of lightning. But soon after sounded the thunder.

Riza's heart pounded a single, loud boom in her chest, and she felt her whole body shake with the sensation. Another beat in her ribcage sounded out, and she curled in on herself. A red glow began to shine through her skin, warmer and more constant than the sparks, although hesitant. It didn't want to emerge from the shy recesses of Riza's soul, but it was her soul. Riza uncurled as the throbs of her lusting soul faded, and she looked down at her chest. Her funeral clothes had a lower cut than her military uniform, narrowing to a sharp V-neck. Perched above her breast, right under her collarbone, the circle of light shone faintly. It became brighter, lighting up the crypt. When it had almost become blinding, it faded to a dull blaze. Seared into her skin by the red light stood an all-too-familiar symbol.

The tattoo of Ouroboros.

Riza gasped and clawed at her chest, trying to scrub it off. Her thoughts didn't process beyond the two emotions: fear, and then that lust for the fear. She wanted to tear her skin away, to lose that wretched mark that she found suddenly etched into her skin. It was damned, demonic, unholy, and wrong. She couldn't find any words except to scream at the scars and sob. Her nails pierced her skin, but more sparks flew, healing the wound with the electric energy of her life. She began to feel the toll of her pain on her body; her soul grew tired with every wound inflicted and healed. Her efforts weakened, and soon she just pulled at the skin, warping the image slightly as she helplessly pulled with her dull fingertips.

When her sobs had subsided, she sat back, and looked around the crypt. This was her family's crypt. The bones of her father, and the remains of the other ancestors she had never known resided here. In the faint hue that still emanated from her chest, Riza could see the outlines of other niches in the walls, each another bed for the deceased. The center pedestal shone with a clean, newer texture. She assumed that someone had built it for her body; being a military Lieutenant, she would be buried in the graveyard, next to Hughes and the other causalities of the Promised Day and the Ishval War. She fought the distinct urge to spit on her father's bones. Hating him could wait. First she needed to get out.

The military must have transported her body here until her funeral. They would come soon enough, to put her in the coffin. She could just wait it out. How long had she been 'dead'? On the other side, it seemed to be only a few minutes, maybe an hour at most. But this crypt was in East City, a good two hours away from Resembool. Not to mention it would take at least another day for paperwork to be filled out, a murder report to be filed, and to actually get her body in the vault. From this point, they could open up the crypt at any moment, or it could be another week. Riza didn't think she could wait that long.

Her breath caught in her throat as another realization swept over her. Everyone thought she was dead. What would happen if they opened up the crypt and saw that she wasn't? If they didn't go insane or kill her on spot, they'd then notice her tattoo. After the Promised Day, all military officials and some rookies had been taught basic alchemy symbols, including the Ouroboros, and what they signified. They'd assume her a homunculus, which, despite the mark, she refused to believe was true. No, Riza needed to escape alone.

She stood up and walked through the chamber, stopping in front of the doorway. She pressed her hand against it. The slab of stone was solid, almost unbreakable by anyone weaker than Armstrong. She moved her hand to the edges; maybe she could pry in open. She slipped her fingertips into a crack. She pulled. It wouldn't budge. If only she could reach in a little farther…

Riza recoiled from the doorway. The glow from the Ouroboros on her chest started to fade, but Riza saw her fingers shrink back to their original size. She held her pale hands out in front of her, scared to see them again. She imagined them a little longer. They complied, lengthening like spears of flesh and steel bone. The light from Riza's chest went out.

In the darkness, she started to breathe heavily. The tattoo on her chest, her fingers, and this insatiable want for _something_… Riza shook her head in the pitch black, not wanting to accept it. She couldn't be, she just couldn't be that woman, that, that _bitch_. That sick, twisted, evil, loathsome _slut_! She refused to see that it could even be possible. It simply wasn't possible. She had no Stone, no crowded scream of souls wanting to break free. She was only one person in one body that happened to be able to stretch her fingers and was scared and wanted to escape from this grave.

Riza scrambled for the door. She felt along the edge for where she had first pried. Yes, there! Small notches had been made where her fingers had elongated. She stepped back from the stone. She could worry about her fears later. Giving in to the power for one time was necessary, and so she complied.

Her spears shot out, and pierced through the stone. She sliced across unevenly, her fingers cutting the rock like air. The door fell away in three neat pieces, and the light of the moon entered the crypt. She peered out into the East City cemetery, and breathed in the fresh night air. In the distance, over the fields lined with white grave markers, she saw the tree line. Peeking out from the tall branches, barely visible from inside the tomb, were the stars. The lust in Riza's chest grew, wanting to reach out and cup the white light in her hands, but she pushed it down in shame. She took a step out into the cemetery, and turned and looked back once, staring at the niche where her father lay. Now that his memory had returned to her mind, she still felt no forgiveness. She only felt one emotion, as much as she tried to deny it. Her heart turned her towards shameful actions. Maybe she could abandon those, and instead become the object of her feelings.

She shook her head and turned away. She would fight, as she always did. She would fight like the woman she had grown up to be. Her face held the eyes of a murderer, and her chest contained the scar of the damned. So she turned her thoughts to her single goal: find Al, and find the answers. She began to set out on her journey back to Resembool.

* * *

"Brigadier General Mustang, sir!"

Roy clutched his hands into fists at his sides, and he turned to look at the minor officer running towards him. Honestly, they were all so worthless, but too valuable to kill on sight. These miniscule humans and their pointless importance set his nerves on fire, and her fought the urge to pummel them all.

Roy caught himself at his thoughts, and quickly dismissed them from his mind. Something was wrong with him lately. All he could see was violence and incompetence, and now his left eye had begun to fade from his vision. Maybe Riza's sacrifice created only temporary relief from his blindness. He nearly flinched at the sudden stab of anger through him, but he outwardly remained calm. He peered at the young man with his eye, and grimly looked him over.

"Yes, what is it?" His tone was cold, calculating. Grief had not been his friend, and anger only intensified the harsh mood.

The officer started. "Y-you might want t-to come l-look at this, s-sir."

"What are you talking about?"

"I-it's the Hawkeye crypt, sir. It's been robbed."

Roy's eyes widened and his rage released. With an angry roar, his fist met the wall, and spider web cracks ran out from the fissure. He froze when he remembered the man still watched him in slight horror.

He cleared his throat and straightened himself up.

"Ahem, please go find someone to clean up this mess. I'll meet Falman and Breda at the crypt."

"Y-yes, sir."

The man fled down the hall, and Roy released a small breath of annoyance.

Worthless.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey! Sorry so much for the wait! Man, I've had a really busy week with school and stuffs. Okay, for those that still don't get what's going on: Riza's basically really lustful for Roy, sort of... You'll find out next chapter. :P Umm, I know not a lot actually happened in this chapter, but if I had continued on, it would have been at least three chapters worth of writing. It's easier to put it in a new chapter, so it can be more of a timeskip. OMG, I feel so bad with how I wrote Riza! ;_; I mean, she supposed to be overrun with lust, but at the same time... BLEH. Anyway, none of this is really spoilers, and you've probably figured most of it out by now. So please read, and PLEASE REVIEW. When you guys review my writing, I get this warm feeling inside, and then I spaz all over the place, dying a little from happiness. PLEASE REVIEW, I NEED IT! XD

~Renoku


	6. Resembool

Seeing the Lustful – Chapter 6

The dark recesses of the crypt seemed to swallow the world around it as Breda stared down into the wreckage. The stench of death reeked from the stone building, and he resisted the urge to cover his nose. No matter how much you resent it, always respect the dead; or so said superstition. Instead, Breda simply looked away, averting his eyes from the fairly boring scene.

Just a quick glance had told him all he needed to know: someone had broken in, and Lieutenant Hawkeye's body was missing. Judging from the angle at which the stone slabs had fallen, it appeared that it had been opened from the inside. Of course, that detail didn't make any sense to Breda, but he knew that Mustang or Falman would find something else.

The latter officer happened to be poking around the scene at that moment. Falman slipped under the archway into the crypt, unafraid of the darkness. Well, he did feel a slight chill in the room. And the stale air stank of rot. And old, broken, crumbling bones littered the floor. So maybe a little bit of fear penetrated Falman's head; all the more reason to hurry up the job.

He made his way to where the slab of stone stood near the back of the small building. The table had been built for the Lieutenant's body to lie on until the funeral. The cold surface glimmered slightly, polished to reflect the sun that was never supposed to meet it. Maybe the Lieutenant would have created that light herself. Falman and the rest of the Mustang Unit were the only ones to have ever seen the Lieutenant happy; she had that soft side to her that she thought no one noticed. Most people didn't. Falman smiled sadly at the mirrored table, his reflection blurred and greyed in the stone.

He moved away, leaving the memory behind. He approached the final resting place of Berthold Hawkeye. Falman never met the old man personally, but the Lieutenant's reaction to just his name created contempt for the decaying bones lying in the elegantly carved shelf below him. Whoever this man was created only pain for the Lieutenant, suffering that she had endured too much of. Falman wondered if it was really fair. Then again, war never was.

Falman started to look away, when the red stoplight blared up from him, as obvious as the corpse was dead. Falman fumbled with his gloves, leaning forward to inspect Berthold's remains. The front of his tattered, spider-and-moth-eaten suit was stained with a large red pool or blood. It wasn't fresh, but not old either. There was a slight moist look to it, like drying paint that wouldn't solidify. Falman reached a single gloved finger into it. His fingertip came away red. With a shudder, he wiped the blood on a cloth and placed it in his uniform's breast pocket. This couldn't be Berthold's blood. He died fifteen years ago.

Falman looked away thoughtfully, and his eye caught on the wall above the small alcove. Another red smear dashed across it, like a torn splatter. The layer was only shallow, the cause of the cut, and so it was drier than the pool of blood below. Falman looked to the ground. There were a few drops of the crimson remnants of life. But it was gone now. The trail simply stopped. Falman knelt down, studying the clue with thought creased in his brow.

He looked up and crossed to the table. Then he looked out to the world away from the dark grave. The walls were clean, even where they were cut. For someone to cut this accurately, and not make any mark… His mind traveled to the ultimate spear, but of course, that was impossible.

Mustang arrived on the scene, rushing through the green expanse of cemetery to the Hawkeye crypt. "Breda! Status report!"

Breda fell in line with him as they walked into the building. "Lieutenant Hawkeye's body was discovered missing this morning, sir. The door to the crypt was sliced open from the inside, judging by how the rock fell. There is no sign of break-in, and no sign of violence. It's almost a pain, if not for the Lieutenant."

Breda froze as Mustang shot him a glare of flames. Even with just one healed eye, the Brigadier General emanated such ferocity in his gaze that everyone had to shrivel in terror. He had transformed over the past few days, and in more ways than one. Breda kept his head, and returned the look with a cool stare. Suspicion rose in his chest, and he wanted to rip of the man's eye patch.

He added to his comment, "Mustang, there was once another man with such wrath in his eye. But I think we both remember clearly just how hateful the other was."

Mustang flinched at the words. His hand flew to his eye patch, and he quickly lowered his gaze, almost in embarrassment. But Breda saw the tremble of his fingers as he clutched onto his military cap. Just like the other bastard, with feelings hidden behind the lesser emotions. Case closed, but superstition arisen.

Mustang recovered from his shock quickly. He looked back up at Breda with a cold, calculating eye. "You will address me as 'sir' while on duty, Second Lieutenant."

Breda blinked. The aftereffects of grief set in quickly on the flame. He saluted, almost mockingly, but kept his voice firm as he echoed, "Yes, sir."

Falman caught wind of the final end of Breda's comment, and called over, "Brigadier General Mustang, sir, you might want to come look at this!"

Mustang looked over a paused for a moment before walking to his subordinate. He remained standing above him, too full of pride to kneel. "Yes?"

Falman hesitated at the man's actions, before continuing, "There's blood here, sir. A lot of it. But it just stops, without spreading anywhere. And it's pooled up on Berthold's body as well."

Mustang stiffened at Riza's father's name. The coward was so scared of his own creation. With good reason as well, but that didn't give any excuse. Roy clenched his fists in anger, remembering the burning flames in Riza's apartment. The scar he left on her back would never fade.

Mustang shook his head, coming out of his angry haze. He focused down at the splatters of blood on the floor. He can't connect what Falman is saying. "…So?"

Falman hesitates again, before saying, "There was also no sign of a break-in… and the door was cut cleanly… Sir, we know of one thing that could do this, and she died long ago. You killed her. But… what if immortality is more than just having a body?"

Mustang's world seemed to freeze, and another, single emotion overwhelmed his unending rage. Despair. It filled his lungs like water, and his mind turned to ice. The flood quickly passed, however, and the anger returned, aghast that Falman would suggest something like that.

Without a word, Roy turned on his heel and stalked out of the crypt. He made his way to his car, ignoring Breda's calls after him. He slammed the door behind him and laid his head on the wheel. Never let the half-blind man drive, even though they can see twice as much as the average human.

He settled down, breathing slowly, catching the smell of leather from the car around him. It was comforting, with that mildly sickening twist it caused in his stomach. That wasn't the only twist, though: His thoughts drifted to Riza, and his heart clutched at the mental image of her dead body. And now she was gone, for good, this time. Falman's words came back to him now. If what he suspected was true, then she truly was lost to the world. Yet the thought was so absurd, he couldn't begin to believe it.

Suddenly, Roy's head burst in agony. He screamed, lurching forward, clutching at his temple. Breda looked up at the car window to see the Brigadier General screaming in his mind. He rushed to the car, pounding on the window, shouting reassurances while he tugged at the locked door. Mustang couldn't hear him. He couldn't hear anything except for the pounding rage in his head. His mind burst forth, and his sight suddenly blanched.

Just a flash, and it returned. Everything seemed so vivid, so detailed, like a thousand suns blinding through his eyes. But he could _see_. Mustang looked around himself in shock, taking in every detail. He looked towards Breda. The shock faded back to the unbelievable anger. He could sense Breda's foot in front of the wheel.

Without a second thought, Roy stepped on the gas. Breda howled in pain as the vehicle rolled over his foot. The car sped off before he could recover. He stared after it, blinking tears from his eyes, unable to process anything except complete disbelief in the event. Falman hurried up behind him.

"Breda, get in the car! I'm going after him!"

Breda laid his foot down gingerly. "No. That would be too much of a bother." The pain in his foot throbbed again, and he winced. "I think it might be broken; Falman, could you drive me to the doctor?"

Roy shot out of East City in a blur, the countryside meeting him quickly. A faint trail was left through the air, almost invisible. It was red, warm, and deceiving, filled with fake love given away to greed. And underneath all that, he could see the simple, human weakness: _her_.

Roy lifted his hand to his face while he drove, and he tore off the eye patch. The mirror in the window reflected the horror. Stitched right into the middle of a sea of white laid Ouroboros.

The Ultimate Eye.

* * *

Riza trekked up the narrow dirt road that was curved slightly because it was laid on a hill. It had taken only a day to walk from East City to Resembool, but she was still worn out from the hike. She had stopped once at her apartment to change out of her death dress into more suitable clothes. The Ouroboros on her chest remained hidden underneath her modest shirt.

A house appeared over the rise. Riza smiled softly to herself, thinking of the no-longer small girl she found herself in. She wondered how Winry was doing, having to deal with Ed on a daily basis. She grinned widely when she heard the loud barking of Den from the porch.

Riza lifted a hand to wave, and then hesitated. Did the Rockbells know that she passed away? How would they react in the first place, with her showing up out of nowhere, apparently having walked the whole way? But it was too late to turn back now; Den leapt down from the porch, her automail leg glinting harshly in the sunlight, and ran to Riza, nuzzling her leg. Riza patted her head, before looking back up at the house cautiously.

Winry poked her head out of her room when she heard Den's barking. She walked out onto the balcony, and, after one glance of the blonde hair, she ran downstairs as fast as her feet could take her. She slipped on the polished wood once, but regained her balance as she ran to the door.

Pinako looked up from the stew that brewed on the stove to give the girl a mild, curious look. She peered through her glasses as Winry rushed past. "Now what's gotten into you?"

"I think Ed's back!"

Pinako promptly dropped her spoon in the stew, and turned to hurry after Riza.

They opened the door together, and both called, "Ed!"

Riza looked up in surprise at the excited women. Winry's smile faded, and she looked away. But she quickly grinned back at Riza.

"Hi, Lieutenant! What brings you here?"

Riza blinked, before answering, "Oh, I'm here to see Al. He's here, isn't he?"

Winry drew into herself again, and turned to head back into the house.

Pinako answered Riza's questioning stare. "Both of the boys left a year ago to research alchemy. We haven't heard from them since."

Riza nodded. "Yes, but when are they coming back?"

"We don't know."

"But, Al told me–"

Riza was interrupted by Pinako's shocked glare. "Al told you? _Al _told you? Al told you what? When did he talk to you?"

The old woman practically barreled down on Riza, hurt etched deep into her voice, with the feeling of betrayal. Riza felt none of it. She only felt a longing for conclusion to this crazy, surreal second life she had found. She wanted to find Roy. Yes, that most of all. But no, she had to find Al first, to remove this curse from her body. Then maybe that would ease the longing.

Riza searched for the word's to answer Pinako's question, when a voice shouted from behind her.

"He told her to come to Resembool, you old hag! Although why he'd send her to you is beyond me!"

Riza whipped around. Her eyes lit up with relief at seeing Al there. But then Winry pushed past, practically sprinting to the boy, no, the man beside him.

"Edward!" Ed smirked, opening his arms and fanning out his coat to welcome Winry's embrace.

_Thunk!_ "Ow!"

Ed rubbed his head in irritation as Winry stood above him, clutching a wrench in her hands.

"What the hell was that for?"

"For not calling for over a year! First you propose to me, with a stupid alchemy reference like you have to do to everything, and then you leave, and then I don't hear anything, not a single phone call, or letter, or anything for over a year! And you're such an idiot coming here; with the first thing you say being 'old hag' and then just OHMYGODWHATDIDYOUDOTOYOURAUT OMAILHOWLONGHASITBE- why are you laughing?"

The older Elric brother clutched his chest as he laughed, a high, full laugh full of mirth and love. He stood up, and Riza noticed the automail arm that hung limply at his side. He gave Winry a one armed hug, and the blonde engineer stiffened for a moment before she folded into it, and she buried her face into Ed's neck.

Riza felt a stirring in her own chest at the sight of the two. She felt a need to join them, to hug them, and to cherish them. Just to feel the warmth of another's body around her. She stopped, shaking her head slightly. That was the Ouroboros controlling her mind. She needed to resist it.

Ed chuckled, "God, I've missed you. I'm sorry I didn't call. As for the automail, I tried to stop a terrorist attack on the way here. I was sent back to East City before I told them I needed to visit my fiancée and mechanic."

Winry didn't. "Why would you do that? You know you can't use alchemy!"

Edward laughed, and patted his limp arm. "Yeah, but when you've got the best automail mechanic in Amestris as your wife, alchemy doesn't stand a chance!"

Winry's cheeks puffed up red with embarrassment, and warmth hidden beneath it. She looked away from Ed, before saying, "Idiot! I'm not your wife yet!"

Riza took this moment to interject, "There seem to be a lot of those, lately, terrorist attacks."

Ed smiled, "Nah, it was the same one."

"Riza, I think we should step inside, so I can discuss with you what I called you here for," Al intervened, giving Ed a pointed look.

Ed nodded. "Yeah, Al called me while I was in the West, asking me to travel back to Resembool with him." He turned to Winry. "Would it be okay if you worked on my arm while I talked with them?"

Winry shook her head, "Not at all! Let me just remove it when we get inside. But… you won't leave once it's fixed, will you?"

Ed stared at his fiancée for a moment; she usually wasn't this forward with her concerns. Then he smirked, "Nah, I think it's time to settle down for a little while. Besides, don't you have to get back to Garfiel's? I promised we'd both go to Rush Valley after the wedding."

Winry's eyes lit up at the mention of the wedding. "Really?" Edward nodded, smiling. Winry let out a shouted whoop of joy and proceeded to drag him into the house. Pinako smiled, following closely after.

Riza looked over at Al. He looked the same as he had on the Other Side. He glanced over at Riza.

"May's going to arrive in a few days. I think Ed wanted it to be a double wedding, but he'll still have to wait a few months for that. But it will give May some more time to adjust to Amestris. She said she's wanted to live here."

Al smiled at the thought, pausing for a moment. Riza felt a twinge jealousy at the man's contentment. She needed what he had. But she couldn't.

Al's expression became serious as her turned back to her. "Riza, we should head inside. We have a lot to talk about."

The pang in her chest subsided easily, and she nodded. Jealous or not, she would have to deal with it later. Maybe after all this, that longing would be gone.

"Yes, we do."

* * *

**A/N**: OMG I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT WRITTEN IN SO LONG I HAVENT HAD TIME AND NOW IM SICK SO IM SORRY BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP LATER TODAY! *deep breath* Okay! So, yeah... It ended up being longer than I had anticipated. And so... now... Al's explanation in the next chapter! We're nearing the end folks! Either the next chapter or the one after that will be the last chapter. So get ready to die painful fandom FEELS deaths.

Reviews are GREATLY appreciated!

~Renoku


	7. The Human-Based Homunculus

Seeing the Lustful – Chapter 7

"Thank you for the food, Pinako."

"You're very welcome. Ed, drink your milk!"

The Elric brother groaned. "But there's already milk in the stew! Why do I have to drink more?"

"Do you want to remain short for the rest of your life or not?"

The group stared at Pinako, looking between her and Edward. Al was the first to laugh. He chuckled, and then bent over to try and hide it in his stew. It didn't help at all, however, as it just splashed around his mouth. Winry collapsed onto the table, pounding her fist against the wood. Even Riza had to suppress a smile, but she quickly let it show. She laughed a nice, full laugh, so at ease around her 'family'. That's what they were, after all, her family.

Only Ed didn't laugh. His eyes darkened with mock anger, and he shouted back at the old woman, "You blind old hag! I'm already taller than Winry!"

Pinako peered at him over her thick round glasses. "You still look like a pint-sized flea to me, you little brat."

"Why you Napoleon deadbeat!"

"Atomic-sized beansprout."

"Awful old troll!"

"Microscopic runt!"

"You… old… guh…" Ed trailed, off, unable to think anymore.

Pinako smiled. "It seems you've lost your touch. That's what happens when your head gets too big for your brain, boy." She turned on her heel and started for the door. She stopped once, and called over her shoulder, "Drink your milk."

Ed turned to the small jug sitting next to his bowl. He grunted, poking it once with his finger. "It's all… white… How do you people drink this stuff?"

Winry made a final jerk with the wrench that stuck in Ed's arm. Ed jumped a mile as the nerves were disconnected, and he yelped in pain. He glared at his fiancée.

Winry smirked, "It's just milk, dear. It can't hurt more than _breaking your arm_." She emphasized the last few words, staring harder at the blonde with every syllable. She walked across the room to the stairs. "I'll be upstairs working on this while you talk. Call me if you need anything."

After she left, Ed released a large gasp of relief. "She's lucky I love her as much as I do." His eyes lingered almost wistfully at the point where the stairs disappeared into the ceiling, and he sighed inwardly. Realizing that Riza and Al were both giving him knowing smiles, he covered, snapping his head back to the jug of milk on the table. The clump of hair that created an antenna on his head bounced back and forth, visualizing his comic annoyance. His eye shot daggers into the liquid, and sparks flew from the immediate tension.

He muttered to the inanimate object, "If you think I'm going to drink you, you've got another thing coming." He flopped back in his chair, draping an arm over the wooden frame. He looked between Riza and Al's amused faces for a few moments before breaking the silence. "So. Al said we needed to talk."

Al turned his eyes to his stew and nodded, just barely. "Ed, how much have I told you?"

Ed sighed, absentmindedly uncorking the jug of milk. He sniffed it, and then made a face. "Ugh, smells terrible. Well, I know that Riza here was shot during that terrorist attack. I also know that she died."

Riza glanced down self-consciously at her own wooden bowl. The steaming milk stew had sat for a while, and the milk had formed a thin skin over the top. Riza picked up the spoon and stirred it, tearing through the filmy layer. She lifted it to her lips, blew once, and took it into her mouth. It was warm, and sweet, with the light taste of vegetables and texture of squash mixed into the thick liquid. She took her time swallowing before she decided to speak, as Ed remained silent after his comment.

"Why were you both on the train?"

Ed huffed, taking a sip of the milk and shuddering. "Like I said, Al called me from the West to meet him in Xing. He told me that you'd be traveling to the Other Side soon, and that we needed to meet you in Resembool."

Riza turned to the younger brother, who continued to stare into his stew. "How did you know this?" Her tone was flat, but not mistrusting. Only interrogating; she developed this pattern over the years acting as Mustang's intimidation. A blind man couldn't very well scare a criminal, even if he was the menacing Flame Alchemist.

Al met her eyes calmly. "I told you I'd visited the Gateway multiple times. Your Truth may not be my Truth, but every Truth is the same. All is One, One is All, right, brother?"

Ed nodded. "Exactly. As to why we were on your train, that was pure chance. When we heard the gunshot, we ran to the back. We found Amestris officers restraining Mustang. The assassin was burnt badly, his skin was charred really gruesomely." He described it in detail, almost enjoying it, but is tone was bitter and disgusted. "He was still alive, fortunately. Mustang won't be charged with anything, only extreme self-defense. Then we saw your body."

Al picked it up, "I wanted to leave right away, but the officers told us that we had to stay for questioning. The whole train had to stay. Once they realized who we were, though…"

Ed released a single, short laugh. "It seems disappearing for over a year, and then finally showing up when a military official is assassinated draws suspicion. Apparently we have means to kill family."

There was that word again. _Family._ Riza hadn't heard it in so long. She felt warmed by the thought, and felt heat rising in her face. She looked down at her stew again, and fumbled slightly with her spoon.

Al noted her reaction, smiling softly, and continued, "We got away as fast as possible, though. It's a good thing you were able to hold off the pull of the Gateway for so long. The only reason I was able to was because of my blood seal. You, however…" He trailed off, his voice tinged with admiration.

Ed chimed in, seemingly oblivious to the change in mood. "Yeah, I wanted to come too, just to see your face. But I can't really do that, seeing as I don't have alchemy anymore." He smirked, and took a large swig of the milk.

Al turned to Riza. "But that's not we need to discuss. Riza, unbutton your shirt."

Ed did a spit take with the milk, spraying it onto Al's face. The younger brother reeled back with a disgusted shout, but Ed ignored it, wiping off his face before protesting:

"Don't just say that so bluntly! Why does she even have to do that? It's not like she's gonna have… oh."

While he spoke, Riza obliged to Al's words. The top few buttons of her shirt were loosened, revealing her collar and the very edge of her chest, and more importantly, the Ouroboros.

Ed grunted. "So you're her, then. How ironic." He took another drink of his milk, addressing it like alcohol to a drunken man. "Let me guess, strong feeling of lust and longing? Or just plain horny all the time?"

Al rounded on him, shocked, "Now who's the one being blunt?"

Riza nodded, "Just longing, really. It's… annoying, to say the least."

Ed smirked. "I'll bet. But at least yours wasn't one of the depressing ones."

"What do you mean?"

Al shifted uncomfortably. "You remember how human-based homunculi are made, right?"

The Lieutenant found herself nodding again. "When a Philosopher's Stone is injected into their bloodstream and the host is taken over by whatever soul dominates the stone, right?"

"Well, yes. But when Father created his homunculi, he based the Stone around an emotion, so that he could eradicate it from his body. And these emotions are the easiest to create homunculi out of, because they are not complete human beings. They only experience one emotion. However, when Ling was merged with Greed, he still felt other emotions, because he was based after a human. Only, greed is what dominated his soul.

"This is what made me start researching more into homunculi. Bradley had said he felt only Wrath, but we never actually saw another Wrath. Because Ling's Greed was second-hand, and based off of him, in a way… He had a sort of relationship with Greed, you know? He didn't fully become the homunculi. Bradley did. And then I realized something.

"What if a human could become so overcome with an emotion that it took over their whole soul? Add that with alchemy… When you returned from the other side, I told you to focus on that emotion. You returning was a simple, botched version of Human Transmutation." Ed winced at the words. Al glanced at him worriedly, but continued, "Because we weren't actually creating a new body, it was similar to transfixing a soul. You're a suit of armor, Riza, with feeling, hunger, and all human tendencies. And that Ouroboros on your chest, it's your regenerating blood-seal."

Riza's fingers brushed the mark, and she shivered as a rush of energy flowed from it: alchemical energy. "Regenerating? So it won't kill me if I damage it."

Al shook his head. "No, you've been successfully Transmuted, if that's what you'd call it. You're here for good. Of course, there is the matter of equivalent exchange…"

Riza's blood ran cold. She laid her hand on the table softly. Her thoughts immediately turned to Roy. "What was the cost?"

"Your body has been overcome by Lust. There is no such thing as a perfect Human Transmutation. You're a homunculus, if you would call it that. Your soul has become a core for your very being, and you use more of it every time you heal yourself or use your Ultimate Spear. I'm assuming that that's your ability, right?"

Riza nodded with a slight relief in her motions. Roy was safe. But her concern turned to the Stone in her chest. "How do I heal this?"

Ed smirked, downing the last of his milk. "Hah! Take that you little bastard!" He turned to Riza. "I had a similar experience to you a few months ago. It's pretty easy actually."

Riza glanced at him. "Really? Who- What were you?"

The boy's expression softened. "I was Envy. With the tattoo on my left thigh and everything, right above the automail." He patted the spot gingerly.

Riza glanced down, and then noticed: "Ed, when did you lose your arm again?"

Ed winced. He laughed shakily, "Yeah, kind of pathetic that I lost it right after I got it back, right? Um… Freak roofing accident in which I tried and failed to use alchemy? It honestly sucks, not being able to use it at all. Al's the one that had to heal me."

Al spoke up, "Brother wasn't the first one to become another Homunculus. Ling became Greed again. However, he didn't heal himself, and is still a Homunculus now… And believe it or not, his Greed has the same personality as the last!" All laughed nervously. "Apparently, that's just a Greedy thing. But then I tried it on myself…"

"You what?"

"I wanted to know what it would feel like," he said defensively. "I thought that maybe I'd have another being within me, like Ling did. But I didn't. It only came with Pride. I only felt Pride above all else. I felt better, stronger, and just superior to everyone else, and it was addicting." He leaned forward across the table. "Let me tell you one thing I learned, Riza. Whatever Sin you have inside you, at this very moment, there is a reason it's accompanied by Temptation. Escaping it is hard. If you wish to keep it, you'll only destroy yourself."

The seriousness in his eyes bore into Riza's with a dark force. His golden gaze was shadowed with tarnish on his skin, exhaust embedded deep into his features. And yet a fierce fire burned, one that she had only heard of from Mustang. Riza was reminded of a younger boy, one who had just lost his arm and his leg, fighting for his brother. And now, like that boy, Al fought for Riza with the same determination. She couldn't abandon that.

She swallowed air. "What do I have to do?"

Al smiled softly at her. "Give up your Lust."

That's almost easy. And yet, it's never that simple. Ed speaks up, "Keep in mind, this completely removes that emotion from you. Everything associated with Lust. When I lost Envy, I also lost my sense of loyalty and protection." His voice dropped to a quiet murmur, barely a thought on his breath. "But I still have my love, which provides the rest." His eyes glanced back at the stairwell. He quickly flicked them back to Riza. "But you won't have even that, I don't think."

Riza stood from her chair, backing up. "What are you saying?"

"Exactly what I mean. What do you associate with Lust? Love begins somewhere. It's two sides of the same coin, Riza. But you have to have both sides, or else our world becomes two-dimensional." Ed placed his empty milk on the table, moving to tap the edge of the wood. "Equivalent exchange." He looked into the fireplace next to him, the red sparks reflected in his golden eyes. "The Truth is cruel, isn't it? But it's only fair."

Al said softly, "Eradicate the Stone from yourself. You'll have to heal with alchemy. You might be able to do it Riza. If we have time…"

The sound of a car engine roared up, and then died suddenly. The trio looked up in confusion, and then the _thunk_ of a car door sounded. Ed turned to his stew and began to shovel down as much as he could. Al stood, staring at the door as a knock sounded.

"Time isn't a luxury we have, it seems." Al's gaze hardened. His mature nature grew, far surpassing his brother, and Riza admired him for it.

Pinako appeared from the other room. "You can't even open the door?" She stopped when she noticed the tension.

Ed finished his stew, and rose from his chair as well. "I'd better go check on Winry. Riza, come with me."

She obliged. They ascended the staircase, and Pinako moved to the door. Riza heard the creak of wood and tensed, but kept moving.

Pinako's voice traveled up the stairwell. No hint of surprise trailed in her tone; she knew what to expect. "Why, hello Brigadier General. What brings you here?"

Roy's gruff voice answered, and Riza froze. "I'm here to see a friend. I think she deserves a congratulations for cheating death."

Suddenly, a snap rang through the house, and a spark flew.

* * *

**A/N: ** OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! Haha, I really don't have much to say on this. But... I really am happy that it's at this point! Okay, next chapter is the last! And then a short epilogue! Heheh... So yeah, next chapter will be very actiony... I feel like I really rushed the ending of this chapter though... Oh well, prepare for another week-long wait (probably).

Reviews are appreciated!

~Renoku


	8. Seeing the Rain

Seeing the Lustful – Chapter 8

The flare darted past Pinako and weaved its way to through the kitchen, dodging every obstacle preventing its travel to its target. As it hit the stairs, it took a sharp turn in its course, and shot up the stairwell. Roy saw the heat of his goal. His Eye barred nothing from his vision, and the Lieutenant's Mark shined bright through the framework of the house.

Riza whipped around the moment she heard the telltale snap of Roy's gloves. Over the years, she came to know the rubbing friction of the flint and cloth like the sound of her own breath. And she knew just how quick and precise the shooter's bullet flew. The moment the hot spark hit the air beneath her, her fingers shot out, pale in comparison to the Lust preceding her.

Her fingernail met the flame, and an explosion rocked the house. The fire flared away from the Spear, and fanned out in full color. Riza ran towards it, claws still sharpened. She launched herself over the banister onto the kitchen table, nearly falling back into the fire. Before Roy could send out another spark, she kicked the bowl of stew towards the Brigadier General. The liquid splashed over his gloves, rendering them useless.

Riza winced as the tip of her finger burned short, reduced to its original length. She felt the pain, but burns didn't scar her anymore; her back was evidence to that. The flames crawled up the walls, eating away at the wood.

"Al!" she called over her shoulder, her eyes still locked on Roy. He kept his head down, unable to look at her. "Put out the fire!"

The blonde nodded, clapping his hands together. "I'm on it!"

"Pinako."

The old woman sighed. "Why do you alchemists always make a mess of my house? Please, leave, Mustang."

Roy huffed, raising his head. "I guess I have no choice. Lieutenant, would you accompany me to my car?"

His eyes met hers, but Riza knew what to expect. She gazed into the Ouroboros that lay in the center of his white eye, unfazed. But in truth, she was frightened. This Homunculus before her was not Roy. She knew that much. She stepped down from the table, and nodded to him. The Brigadier General turned, and walked towards his car. Riza followed.

He spoke first. "You really are a nuisance, sometimes." His voice didn't carry any of the joking moods that accompanied him; not even the fake mask of Bradley's Wrath.

Riza replied, rigid, "It's not my fault that you're useless on rainy days." The insult lacked its bite. It was only words to be spoken.

Roy leaned against his car and sighed sadly. "And yet I don't seem to have to rely on you anymore." His hand reached into his pocket. It was a small gesture that didn't escape Riza's notice.

"What do you mean?" She stood with her hands tense, ready to extend at any moment. She lacked firearms; they didn't complement her funeral-wear, and no weapons were to be found on the road to Resembool.

"Lieutenant, tell me: why didn't you come to me first?"

Riza replied slowly, "Al… told me to come to Resembool."

"Hmm… Well, now that I can _see_…

He trailed off, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket. He placed it in his mouth and slowly brought up his other hand. A glint of sunlight reflected off of the lighter. Riza recognized it. It was the same one from that day, four years ago, underneath Central Laboratory #3. That day when she lost hope against her Sin. And that day when the Flame Alchemist murdered that Sin.

Roy continued, his full attention focused on the end of his cigarette, "Well, it seems that I might not be the useless one this time around."

_Click._

The igniter blew and flames roared away from Mustang's hand. The car beside him exploded, taking the air away with in. Riza leapt away, but the momentum behind her pushed her further, and she fell, rolling into the cobblestone wall that lined the road. Her back hit it, and she gasped, slamming upward against it.

Roy stood next to the ruined car, unfazed. The dirt around him was blackened and burnt. Luckily, or maybe just from control, the house remained unscathed. Roy pulled the cigarette from his lips and threw it to the ground. The charred paper and leaves dissolved in the air, already burnt to a crisp.

Riza lifted her head and stared at the Brigadier General, dazed in her vision. As he walked towards her, she saw the red sparks of regeneration from the corner of her eye. But it started to slow.

Roy noticed, and commented, "One soul can't really sustain a homunculus, can it? That's why Bradley never regenerated, right? You aren't constantly using your Sin, however, so some of the energy pours into the healing and immortality instead."

Roy knelt down in front of her, lifting her chin to look her in the eye. "What an interesting experiment you make, Lieutenant." He tilted her head up further, noting the Ouroboros on her chest. "Since I can see all of your weaknesses, let me tell you mine. I don't get that luxury of immortality. My Sin burns it all away."

Riza grunted against his hand, "That's not all you have against you."

Riza's fingers shot out again, striking Roy in the shoulder. The man was pulled off of her, slamming down against the ground. Riza stood, and turned on her heel, drawing her weapons away. She ran down the road, away from the house, and away from the man she loved.

Her heart pounded once in her chest. Riza nearly tripped, gasping, but managed to regain her footing and continued to flee. She loved him. And she needed to turn around, embrace him, and feel him against her.

Roy stood up with an irritated huff. He reached into his pocket with his uninjured arm and pulled out a new pair of gloves. He pulled them on slowly, and then flexed his stabbed shoulder. It was only a flesh wound, and he would deal with it later. He followed slowly after the Lieutenant, and raised his hand.

Riza heard the snap, and jumped out of the way. She dodged as bullet after flaming bullet pelted the air around her. She led Mustang down the dirt road, and then turned onto the bridge. The shallow river trickled below her. Riza leapt over the side, splashing into the cool relief. But she didn't stop running. Her feet hit the shoreline almost immediately, but at least her clothes were slightly defended against the flames.

Eventually, she saw the gate. She turned into the cemetery immediately, and dived behind a gravestone.

She breathed heavily, resting in the short space of reprieve. Riza tried to quell the horror rising in her chest. She loved him; that much was obvious, and she knew that already. But now she had to kill him. And in that moment, Riza saw into her Mark, and saw the memories of the Lust before her. Riza knew why Lust was so violent, and so merciless; Lust received nothing in return.

But she could change that.

Her tattoo began to glow, and Riza gazed down at it in wonder. Suddenly, pained racked her whole body, and she released a scream of agony. The sound was cut off by a moan, and she fell onto her side, nearly unconscious. Roy entered the cemetery behind her, and stopped. A curious look crossed his face as he saw the red sparks flying from behind the small stone. He saw Riza's limp body, and a smirk entered his lips.

"For someone running from death, you chose an odd place to hide."

Riza lay, unable to react at all to the numbness throughout her limbs. The pain flared within her chest, but her body remained lifeless, save for the ragged breaths and shuddering eyes. The glow intensified, Riza felt liquid streaming from her chest. It pooled on the ground beneath her, but then stood in a round figure. The pain faded, and left Riza with no more than her soul.

She felt her fingers curl around the Stone beneath her, and cupped in in palm. She sat up, still not facing the enemy behind her. A snap rang out, and suddenly flames attacked the gravestone, flaring around Riza. She screamed, and Roy hesitated, letting the fire die down.

Riza stood slowly and turned. She looked down at the grave below her: _**Trisha Elric**_.

Riza's eyes flashed with anger, and she looked at her love. She held out her fist, and uncurled her hand.

Roy's eyes widened at the Stone, and his features darkened. "What do you plan to do with that?"

Riza said softly, "Heal you."

The Stone glowed with intense heat, and Riza shielded her eyes. Electricity burst forth, the alchemical energy bouncing through the air, darting toward Roy.

With a cry of rage, he released his Wrath upon his Lieutenant, and fire spewed from his fingertips. The forces collided, exploding in an array of heat and crimson. Roy's hair blew away from his forehead, exposing his Eye for the world to see. Riza cringed underneath her Stone's shield, yelling from the weakness left in her Soul. But soon the weakness fell to its own strength, and the red arcs of light shot forward. They hit Roy in the chest, and everything went white.

* * *

The air returned to its calm shortly afterwards. Roy awoke, gasping on the warm earth. The grass around him lay in black tatters, wilting from the intense aftermath of the flames. He sat up, groaning, clutching his head. The sunlight poured down on the earth around him, and he had to blink to clear the spots from his eyes.

He stopped, holding his gloved hand in front of him. He could _see_ it. In shock, he moved the hand away, and looked around. What had happened? Slowly, the memories returned, but they didn't connect until…

"Riza! Riza?" The Brigadier General looked around himself frantically, and then his eyes landed on the heap resting in front of Trisha's gravestone. "Riza!"

Roy stood and stumbled weakly over to his Lieutenant. He collapsed next to her unconscious form, and reached out, hands shaking, to roll her over. Her eyes were closed, unmoving. Roy nearly backed off in horror, but he noticed her slow breathing. Tears filled his eyes with relief, and he knelt over her body.

"T-thank you… Riza…"

Riza heard her name, and the muffled sobs of her friend. She reached a hand out, opening her eyes slowly. Her fingers met his black hair, warmed by the sunlight. It felt nice, soft even. She rested her palm on it, smiling.

Roy sat up suddenly, staring into Riza's brown eyes. They were so beautiful.

"Riza… I'm… I'm sorry…"

Riza smiled, "Here… use it… for Havoc…"

He held out her other hand. She opened it, showing to the world the remains of Roy's anger, his Wrath. The red Stone glinted in the sunlight, shining greatly against her pale hand.

Roy felt more tears come, and he placed his hand over Riza, and bent closer to her. He shook with relief, with happiness, and sadness.

"I love you," was all he could mutter.

Riza blinked at him, confused. "Love?"

From those words, Roy knew just how cruel he was. He sobbed openly, letting the rain flow from its clouds. No matter how beautiful it seemed, the rain, it was never worth Seeing when faced with her heart.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you for reading! Actually, well... there's another chapter, an epilogue, that I'm probably going to post tomorrow, or tonight. But it really just ties up and adds conclusion. Ugh... I feel like the ending was really crappy... OMG why do I try so hard... lord...

I was actually debating ending the chapter when they fell unconscious, but... and this scene was going to be completely different, with Riza stabbing him through the chest as stuff. Honestly, this whole story was going to be different! Riza was going to travel to Xing, and Roy was going to remain in Central, and there was going to be this back-and-forth thing between them, but obviously THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN! :D But... um... I'm not sure if this way was better or not... It honestly feels a little rushed to me... Please tell me what you think!

For those who don't understand what just happened: actually, I'll have Al explain that in the next chapter. P Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Love you all!

~Renoku


	9. Three Years More (Epilogue)

Seeing the Lustful - Epilogue

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Shot to the knee. Disable their movements. Shot to the arm. Disable their weapons. Shot to the head. Target down.

Riza released the held breath, as she always did, and shifted her weight to aim at the next target. She didn't particularly enjoy it, but she found in convenient when the shooting range was empty save for her. No one shot her dirty looks for skill, and she didn't shoot anyone for dirty looks. Most actually avoided her gaze in fear of the legendary "Hawk's Eyes", as if she were the Medusa of old legend. Her glare sent a bullet through your head, and ever since she almost died protecting the Führer those years ago, that bullet shot without mercy. She had changed; death changed her. Truth changed her. Yet, it was neither of those. Alchemy is what changed her, and left her with a cursed life forever.

Afterwards, Al had explained her actions:

"You took the Lust from your soul, and solidified that fragment into a stone. You used it, essentially, to remove the Wrath from Roy. That used the small amount of Lust you had left to solidify his soul. You saved him, Riza."

But why did he become Wrath in the first place?

"An alchemical reaction. First, the energy given off from your death, and then the Flame Alchemy he created in his rage... It acted as a Gateway in himself. And all he felt..."

Was anger. Riza knew that. Yet, there was still that sense of something else. She knew it; she felt it on the Other Side. That bottomless pit that filled her whole being at that moment where she gave everything up. Hopelessness arose from Sin, and it kept her, captivated, against her will. There was no way to escape it. And yet in Riza, even after expelling Lust, even after finally opening her Door of Truth just a crack, to create that stone, she still felt it. It never left her, not in the past three years had it left her. And it tore at the remaining fragment of her soul, the small shard still clinging to this world.

If she asked Roy how he felt, he would smile, with his happy, exuberant new self, all anger gone from his personality. He acted like the small child he really was, with the same stubbornness of the brat he really was. But his goofy grin could give way to the hard, stern warrior he knew. Yet, the fire of no mercy kept him away from battle. Not that he wouldn't fight; he only brought his enemies down to their weakest, a fate nearly as cruel as death, as they became shamed in their attempts at victory. They lost to the Führer so 'weak' that he would not end their pathetic lives. But it wasn't a weakness; no, Sin was the weakness. Roy's strength was mercy.

Equivalent exchange emerged in many forms, and Riza never received the even slice. With Lust, she lost that true tenderness. She lost the warmth that filled her chest at the sight of the baby-faced Führer (who remained baby-faced after Riza nagged him to shave the hideous mustache he attempted to grow in the last year). But without that, she found freedom. She still had her commitment and loyalty, remaining with Roy through their ordeals. And even then, something else...

The cold metal of the sniper rested against her arm, cooled from the bullets she'd fired. It ran along her skin, becoming part of her. She recognized the feeling, like an explosive extension of her limb, able to strike out with deadly force. The feeling reminded her of another, a boy who, not so very long ago, stood shorter than her with an alfalfa hair to look taller. A boy who married, along with his brother. Ed had children now, two of them. And Winry still considered another.

Riza breathed in, aiming slowly at the target. She went through the motions, shifting the barrel to each of the three points. Shot to the knee. Disable their movements. Shot to the arm. Disable their weapons. Shot to the head...

She breathed out. Another inhale, finger brushing the trigger. Another exhale, eyes sharpened. She held her breath, and her grip tightened ever so slightly, ready to pulse, and let loose her practice.

"Hey Riza!"

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

Shots to the air. A hand clapped on Riza's shoulder, and the blonde whipped around, brandishing the metal barrel at the assailant.

"Hey! Don't shoot me!"

Riza's eyes glinted with a small amount of joy at the sight of the brunette. She feigned annoyance anyway, and lowered the gun. She looked into the air, searching for her lost ammunition. Maybe she hit a bird…

"Riza, I know you're not mad…"

Riza smiled. "Hi, Rebecca."

Rebecca Catalina ginned back. She wore her 'dating outfit': a cream white coat with fake fur lining, over a dark turquoise shirt and black pants. Jewelry and makeup was no stranger to the ensemble either, and her reddened lips accented her kind, but mischievous grin.

The smile quickly dropped to a scolding façade. "You were supposed to meet Jean and I a half-hour ago!" She looked around the shooting range, a touch of awe in her stance. "I haven't seen you train like this in years. What's the occasion?"

A confused shrug accompanied Riza's words as she shouldered her gun. "What do you mean?"

"You only train like this when you're expecting danger, or when you're content. And since there hasn't been anything dangerous lately…"

"There's always danger, Rebecca."

Rebecca turned on her heel, sighing dramatically. "God, you're so paranoid! Loosen up and maybe you'll find a man one day!"

If it were anyone else, Riza would have fired a warning shot at his or her feet. But instead she grinned devilishly at Rebecca, and positioned her gun into the air. She fired a shot, and the brunette leapt in the air with a scream. A bird squawked, and then fell, landing at Rebecca's feet.

The girl gave Riza a horrified glare, shuddering visibly.

Riza smirked, "There's always danger, Rebecca."

"Did you really need to kill it?"

Riza knelt down and picked up the bird gingerly. "Eh… The pups have been needing a new chew toy lately."

"That is so gross!"

Riza pulled a plastic trash bag from the stack in the corner of the building. She placed the bird in and tied it. "It's just a bird. I'll make sure to wash it. Maybe I should leave the bullet it and have them fight over it."

Rebecca looked about to puke. "Who gave you permission to take care of animals?"

Riza smiled and just patted the gun at her shoulder, before moving to place it in her weapons locker. She backed away, satisfied, and closed the metal door, spinning the lock on it closed. She walked to the door, swinging the bag.

"Wait, you're not taking that bag out to lunch with us, are you?"

"No, I was planning on dropping it off back at the apartment on the way there. Besides, I need to get changed anyway. I don't think that these are good clothes for a date."

* * *

"Hey babe!" Havoc waved at the two girls from his terrace table.

"Hey honey!" Rebecca dashed over and hugged the large man from over the railing. "Sorry to keep you waiting! Riza had a little bit of a… _pest control_ problem." Her smile simply stated, 'Don't ask.'

Havoc grinned, in full understanding. The cigarette in his mouth smoked slightly, adding to the handsome gruffness of his features. His small, blonde beard combined with the obvious muscle underneath his casual clothing made him seem like the dreamy, country hunk. And Rebecca loved it.

He held a hand out to Riza. "It's nice to see you. It's been a while, Hawkeye."

"Same to you, Havoc. How are the legs holding up?"

He patted them firmly, laughing. "All fine now thanks to your boyfriend, there."

Riza looked behind the large man to see Roy sitting at the table. The Führer smirked playfully at Riza, and she simply smiled back. No matter, she still couldn't feel a care for him, only a loyalty and protection.

The group quickly seated themselves and ordered their food. They made small talk, enjoying the company. Roy shot glances at Riza, almost worried. The guilt showed in his eye every time she lacked a reaction. In truth, he missed her subtle taunts to him. Almost all of that was gone now, and he wished for it longingly.

Rebecca brought up the subject first. They all knew she would.

"So, now that you've become Führer, Roy… and that you've repealed the affiliation laws…" Her look suggested it all, eyes flicking between the two constantly.

Riza simply appeared confused, but she was far from naïve. Roy blushed, looking away in an adorable fashion. Riza noticed, and smiled. A spark flew in the air.

Havoc spoke up, saving them from the awkwardness. "Rebecca and I are really grateful for that, Roy. I owe you one favor after the other."

Riza looked between the two. Both of them were _very_ unlucky in romance, but they sat near each other. If not for their personalities, they would seem almost tentative to touch, and it appeared almost adorable. A pinging ran through Riza's deepest feelings.

Roy coughed, "Well, as Führer, I'm not sure Riza wants that attention."

The ping grew to a pang, and Riza glanced over at Mustang. "I'm right here, you know."

The waiter arrived with the food, laying it down in front of them. In every sense of irony to Rebecca, Riza had ordered duck, and smiled at the mildly shocked expression on her friend's face. Mustang had received the lobster. Riza looked at the dish curiously, and not paying attention as the conversation moved on.

A nudging at her hand brought her back to attention. Riza looked down at the fingers hesitantly moving to cover her own. Her eyes shot up to Roy, who only stared ahead, nervousness in his eyes, as he conversed with Havoc. Something finally caught fire. Riza moved her hand closer to his, and their fingers became entwined.

Roy sat up, back straight, staring at the woman he loved. "R-Riza?"

Riza looked down at her hands, also shocked.

"Hey, what's with you two? You've been acting weird for a while now. Three years, I think it's been, since that assassination attempt? What happened then, anyway?"

Riza looked Roy in the eye. The left one's pupil was paler, the scar of his Ouroboros still fading. Underneath Riza's shirt, she felt hers pulse once, still faded into a small tan. And yet, something else throbbed beneath it as well. Not exactly a Lust, not a Love either. But it was a spark, and it shined in Riza's eyes, moving to her fingertips.

Roy nodded slowly. Riza only blinked back. They both turned to their curious friends, whose gazes were mildly concerned, and yet curious.

"What… happened?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, what went on between you two after the attack?"

Riza squeezed Roy hand reassuringly. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Rebecca nodded eagerly, looking like a little girl.

Riza looked at Roy once more, and then began to tell her story.

* * *

**A/N**: OMG IT'S DONE. WOAH. THAT FACT IS JUST SETTLING IN ON ME. Um... I feel like I kind of rushed it again...

But honestly, I had so much fun writing this! I really like writing for this pairing, because it's so easy to write them IC. Like, Riza is fabulous, serious, and snarky all at the same time. I think I love FMAB because of how complex, yet so obvious and unique each character is. It makes it so much fun to write for it! :)

Thank you, everyone, that stuck with this! I have a lot more fics planned for the future as well. In fact, a few Jackrabbit fics are going to be coming up on my account soon. (If you don't ship it, then disregard that message.) One of them is a oneshot, and the other is extended.

But thank you! Thank you so much if you read all the way through my mediocre writing! And please, leave a review! :)

I love all of you! I can't wait until next time!

~Renoku

P.S. I'm paranoid that I didn't do a good job explaining, so if anyone has any questions remaining about this conclusion, feel free to PM me or leave a question in the reviews. I'll try to get back to you ASAP. Thanks, again! :)


End file.
